


the end of the freaking world !

by Bitchqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen, Gore, Heartbreak, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, References to Supernatural (TV), Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchqueen/pseuds/Bitchqueen
Summary: a soft ringing begun , alerting the owner of said device that there was someone calling them , who was the owner ? why had they not picked up ? who was calling ? i'm sure these are all questions that you're asking , and undoubted seek answers for otherwise , why else would you be reading this . well luckily for you, my dear reader i can provide those answers





	the end of the freaking world !

a soft ringing begun , alerting the owner of said device that there was someone calling them , who was the owner ? why had they not picked up ? who was calling ? i'm sure these are all questions that you're asking , and undoubted seek answers for otherwise , why else would you be reading this . well luckily for you, my dear reader i can provide those answers . the phone belonged to a person , who's skin has turned ghostly white , their guts had spread all over the pavement and their eyes had lost all signs of life. that's right , they were dead . they had been for some time now . i'm sure this leads to more questions for you . perhaps how did they die ? i'm afraid at this current moment i can not explain . there appears to be something rather odd occurring in this small town , and i don't wish to be apart of it . despite this , i am not the character in this story we're going to focus on . i'm simply the narrator , i'm sure after this paragraph you will only forget about me . but i do not mind . so , dear reader , let me introduce you to our main character , the hero some may say . her name is pheobe , now pheobe isn't the perfect women . no , far from it . she's reckless and foolish , and doesn't abide by the rules. but sometimes that recklessness can be unpredictable . and being unpredictable is an advantage , anyway . excuse my rambling . so , we begin in a bar in new york . 

the bar was almost empty , apart from a woman . who's head rested on the counter , suffering a rather heavy hang over . the lights hurt her eyes and everything was far too loud . the owner hadn't been cruel enough to wake the woman when she had passed out at the bar . she , instead kept an eye on her, she would be here pretty much the rest of the night so why not. it was amazing, small acts like this helped people so much . pheobe , who was legally under the drinking age by a year and had faked her i.d in the first place hadn't slept properly in weeks . she couldn't . not with the urge to get so much done constantly flashing in her mind , and the people she could help instead of sleeping .

a loud bang on the bar instantly caused her to shoot up , groaning as she glanced at the person who had created the loud sound . " come on . ya gotta go now . " the kind lady told her , she had a rather horse voice . and yet perhaps familiar . it sounded as if the woman had been smoking her whole life, and heavily too . not that pheobe would judge . she had done plenty worse . being asked to leave was no surprise to her. she had been here longer than she should have . the bar was basically empty by this point . with the exception of her and the lady . she stood up , licking her hand and running it over her hair to keep any stray strands of hair flying about , she the proceed to dust off her musty brown jacket , which had obviously seen better days . without another word , pheobe left the bar . 

the second she stepped outside, the hangover hit her like a truck . her head felt heavy , her eyes stung with the bright natural light provide by the sun . she , in general , felt like crap . she trudged her way over to her car , it was an old thing , but it was still running . it once was her mothers , it was handed down to her . she climbed into the car , locking the door as she did so . yet , she didn't start driving . no , not just yet. perhaps she could catch a few more minutes in the land of sleep . so , she leant her chair back , as far is it would allow her too . she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off into the darkness , but before she could fall asleep for good . she heard a loud and very high pitched ring . an exhausted sigh escaped her lips as she reached into her pocket and fumbled around with her phone . hitting call quickly as she reopened her eyes and adjusted her seat . " this better be important . " she growled in a british accent . yes , originally pheobe had come from britian. it was her homeland , and yet it no longer knew nothing off her . she was dead in britian , she had died in a house fire . and yet , here she was very much alive . did she ever regret faking her own death ? sometimes . but she lost her family long ago , so it wasn't so bad . anyway , back to our story . 

a voice on the otherside of the phone spoke up after a few seconds of silence . " pheobe . . " the voice stopped as if the words that it wanted to say wouldn't come out . " what ? " pheobe asked in reply , the second of silence already driving her curiosity . " jason's dead . i got the call this morning . " the voice stated, the disobeyed voice sounded as if was trying to keep its tears at bay .

the shock of this rendered her unable to say anything , " i tried calling him this morning , he didn't answer . and then i tried again half an hour later . " by this point , it was evident the voice on the other end had begun to cry . " and a cop picked up . they asked me to come down to identify the body , they say it's a murder . who would ever murder him ?! " the voice seemed heartbroken and distressed right now . " and . and . " the voice stuttered. at last , pheobe spoke . " hey . hey . it's ok alice . i'll be there this afternoon . whoever did it , whatever did it . i'll kill it . " she promised , and with that she ended the call . she needed to be there for alice , after all alice had lost her brother . no matter how quickly she made it down , it wouldn't change the fact that jason was dead , but perhaps making it their quickly would mean she could find this evil bastard , whether it was human or not . she was going to kill it .

**Author's Note:**

> hey there guys . i do hope this was enjoyable for you , please if you would like leave a comment . suggest what type of car she could and should have , who you think jason was to her , how he died , always fun to see peoples guesses. until next time, take care xx . and yes, just incase. he was the body at the beginning of our story .


End file.
